Pluto
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Tentang mereka yang bertemu di satu titik perbedaan. Dua namja, 1 dunia namun 180 derajat berbeda. YunJae, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun, DBSK, Suju, dll. YAOI, Romance, drama, slice of life. Happy reading


**Pluto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Bebeb Mimin milik Cho seorang~

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, EXO, dll

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rate : **T**

Typo(s) bertebaran dimanapun tulisan Cho berada.

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berikan uangmu!"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki uang eomma, eomma sudah mengambilnya kemarin malam" Lirih seorang namja dengan bekas luka tamparan pada pipinya

"Berikan~~"

"Eomma…"

"Anak brengsek! Kerja sana yang benar!"

 **PLAK**

 **PLAK**

 **PLAKK!**

Yeoja yang sejak tadi memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _'eomma'_ itu memukuli namja yang ada di depannya, punggung namja itu habis dipukul olehnya.

"Apa perlu aku menjualmu ke rumah border eoh! Eomma rasa dengan wajah dan tubuhmu kau akan menghasilkan banyak uang"

 **SRETT**

"Itu uang terakhir yang aku miliki sampai akhir bulan, simpan baik – baik, jangan gunakan uang itu untuk berjudi lagi" Ucap namja itu sembari mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya, uang terakhirnya untuk bertahan hidup

Namja itu hendak berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk mulai bekerja sambilan sebelum berangkat kuliah.

"Yah… Eomma… Maklum anak pertama eomma itu benar – benar tidak berguna!"

Namja itu bisa mendengar bagaimana adiknya mengumpati dirinya. Namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelahnya kemudian berjalan dengan perut kosong. Rasanya melelahkan hidup seperti ini tapi dia harus bertahan. Demi dirinya sendiri.

"Eoh? Kau sudah datang? Kenapa dengan wajahmu eoh?"

"Tidak apa – apa ahjusshi"

"Ini, makan roti dan susu ini sebelum bekerja"

"Ahjusshi"

"Makan dank au baru boleh bekerja"

"Terima kasih banyak ahjusshi, maaf menyusahkanmu"

"Tidak apa – apa"

Namja itu duduk dipinggir jalan dan memakan roti juga meminum susu pemberian ahjusshi tempatnya bekerja mengantarkan susu. Setidaknya, hidupnya tidak selalu buruk karena walaupun sedikit, masih ada yang menyayanginya.

"Tidak apa – apa… Semua akan menjadi lebih baik besok… Tidak apa – apa. Kau tidak boleh hilang harapan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya pergi"

"Ya"

Namja tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mencium pipi dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka adalah eomma dan appa namja itu.

"Belajarlah yang giat"

"Ya eomma"

"Nanti mampir ke perusahaan ya? Appa membutuhkanmu"

"Baik appa, aku berangkat"

"Hati – hatilah"

"Ya"

Bagi sebagian orang butuh kerja keras untuk bisa menimkati hidup bergelimangan harta, tapi tidak dengan namja satu ini. Dari lahir hidupnya dan hidup adiknya sudah bergelimangan harta, apa yang mereka tunjuk bisa langsung menjadi milik mereka.

Tapi itu semua tidak membuatnya sombong, namja itu seorang pendiam beda dengan adiknya yang kini menempuh pendidikan di Jepang. Adiknya sangat suka berjalan – jalan dan makan, mungkin karena adiknya adalah anak bungsu. Semua yang mereka inginkan selalu menjadi prioritas kedua orangtuanya, apapun itu.

"Tuan, apa mau mampir membeli kopi dulu?"

"Ya, americano"

"Baik tuan"

Namja itu menatap pemandangan yang dilewatinya, pagi ini lumayan dingin mungkin karena sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Dalam kehidupannya yang mendekati sempurna dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa kosong. Dia sudah mencoba mencari tahu tapi dia masih tidak mendapatkan jawabannya juga. Dia hanya ingin menemukan sesuatu itu dan membuat hidupnya terasa lengkap.

Di tengah perjalanan sang supir berhenti di depan sebuah coffee shop langganan tuan mudanya, dia keluar untuk membelikan kopi pesanan sang tuan muda sementara tuannya menunggu di dalam mobil sembari memperhatikan pemandangan diluar mobil.

Dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja mengayuh sebuah sepeda dengan keranjang susu dibelakang sepeda itu. namja itu berhenti di satu toko dan membawa dua botol susu kemudian mengetuk toko di depannya dengan suaranya yang riang.

Dan tidak lama pergi karena susunya sudah dia antarkan, tapi sang tuan muda mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia hanya memakai kaos di musim seperti ini?"

Hey tuan muda!

Pikirlah sendiri dengan otak pintarmu itu!

"Tuan muda, ini kopinya"

"Terima kasih"

"Ne"

Dua namja dengan kehidupan yang berbeda, bisakah mereka menemukan harapan dan sesuatu yang kosong dalam hidup mereka?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC / END ? ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~

Nambah utang dulu lah sebelum hiatus hohohoho~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 2 Januari 2019**


End file.
